


The Punishment

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock is in trouble with John. The punishment he receives is very different from the way he was punished a young boy.





	The Punishment

Sherlock tried to ignore his aeipathy for John. Only, things began getting problematic when Sherlock began having dreams about John. Dreams about John in his bed, _naked_. Sometimes John was stroking himself, moaning a certain detective’s name as he came. Sherlock soon began joining John in his dreams. John would dominate him, fuck him until Sherlock was trembling.

Sherlock soon decided that he had to experience the feeling of John’s pleasure for real and not just in his dreams. Only problem was, he could never seem to work it into a conversation. Whenever he was getting close to confessing his feelings for John, he was interrupted. So, when Sherlock saw his chance, he leapt for it. 

John stormed into the flat. He threw his coat at the wall, not even bothering to hang it up. He turned on Sherlock. “You bloody moron! I told you not to go in there! I told you to stay put or else you’d get yourself killed! But, you didn’t listen! Damn it, Sherlock, you could’ve died!” John shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the detective.

The words were out before Sherlock could register them. “Perhaps you should punish me.”

John’s eyes softened slightly as he heard Sherlock’s words. Sherlock worried he’d scared John off. He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by John’s lips. John pulled away and smirked. His eyes were filled with a dark passion that made Sherlock shiver. Sherlock felt the cold refrigerator’s surface chill his arms as John pressed him up against it.

John gripped Sherlock’s hips with such force that Sherlock cried out in pain. “Oh, shut up,” John ordered. “You’ve been a stupid, selfish arsehole. I think it’s time I taught you a lesson. What do you think?” he asked, eyebrow arched. 

Sherlock hesitated to answer, which only made John angrier. He pinched Sherlock’s skin, right where his thigh met his arse. “Answer me!” he demanded. 

“Yes! Yes!” Sherlock cried. The pressure on his thigh vanished. He sighed and looked back at John. He was licking his lips. Sherlock felt his prick perk up as John kissed his neck. John’s tongue made a trail up to his chin. “John, I- Shh. You will refer to me as Captain Watson. Understand?” Sherlock nodded. “Good. Now, my room, _Soldier_ ,” John said. He gave Sherlock a rough shove in the direction of the stairs. 

Sherlock could see John’s door. It was at the top of the stairs. There were only ten steps but it took Sherlock an eternity to reach the final one. He entered John’s room, observing his new surroundings. 

The room was smaller than Sherlock’s. John’s bed was somewhat small but the covers were neat and folded, making it seem bigger. The bookcase wasn’t cluttered or dusty. It seemed new.

Sherlock, satisfied with his deductions, turned. John locked the door. The sound of the tumbling lock made a shiver run down Sherlock’s spine. John’s confident smirk didn’t help. As he turned, his dark eyes pierced Sherlock. He inhaled sharply as John set his hand on Sherlock’s chest. He shoved Sherlock backwards, not caring if his sudden weight messed up his neat sheets.

Sherlock bounced once on the mattress. He stared up at John, who stood at the edge of the bed, eyeing Sherlock.

“So, your punishment,” John began. “A spanking, perhaps?” he said. His voice was deep and thick.

Sherlock’s cock hardened at the sound of John’s intense voice. He nodded, eager to feel the man on him and inside him.

John smirked. “You have one minute to get undressed,” he explained. He glanced down at his watch. “Go.”

Sherlock pulled his belt from its loops. It fell to the ground with a clatter. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks. He glanced over at John. He was watching the time on his watch. Sherlock gulped and pulled his trousers off. His shirt was a bit more challenging. He began to unbutton it but gave up and simply pulled it over his head. His curls bounced as his shirt slid over his head. His pants were an easier task. He kicked them off and looked back to John- ahem, _Captain Watson_.

John looked up at Sherlock with disappointed eyes. “You were ten seconds too slow,” he said. “Down. Now, soldier, hurry,” he ordered.

Sherlock scrambled to obey John. He felt John’s strong hand on his back. It steadied Sherlock and disappeared. Sherlock tried to deduce what was going on behind him. He could hear the the clink of John’s belt buckle as he pulled it from his jeans. He heard a snap and inhaled, waiting for the impending smack. 

It came down on his left cheek, hard. The hot flash of pain made Sherlock yelp. The next hit landed on Sherlock’s left cheek again, nearly the exact spot the first spank had landed. Sherlock bit his lip as the third spank came. John gave him one whip for every second he was too slow. 

By the eighth spank, Sherlock was certain his arse was red. He tried to squirm away as the ninth spank made contact with his skin but John’s arm wrapped around his neck. “No, no, you asked for this,” he growled. “You wanted this,” John reminded him. Sherlock bit his lip as John’s hand grazed his erection. He prepared himself for the last slap, both dreading and wishing for it. John’s belt whipped Sherlock one final time, making Sherlock yelp and moan. 

Sherlock blinked the tears away. He heard John’s belt fall to the floor. He looked back at John, who patted his lap. Sherlock shot him a look of confusion. John patted his lap again. Sherlock crawled over to him and John pulled him onto his lap. “You’re brilliant, Sherlock. Brilliant and gorgeous,” John said. Sherlock blushed. He avoided John’s eyes. John set his hand under Sherlock’s chin and pulled the man close. They met in a gentle embrace.

John’s hands trailed down Sherlock’s back. They squeezed his arse, making the man on top of him moan.

Sherlock‘s cock twitched. The feel of John’s fingers on him was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. “Captain, I- Shush. Soldiers don’t speak while their Captain is speaking,” John said. Sherlock closed his mouth. “Good soldier. Now, do you want to continue or would you rather do _something else_?” John asked, glancing down at Sherlock’s erection. 

Sherlock bit his lip. “I’d like you to spank me again,” he admitted. 

John’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. 

“Yes. Um, I’d like to, um... I’d like you to make me cum,” Sherlock said. 

John stared at him in amazement. “Are you sure you can?” he asked. 

Sherlock broke his eye contact with John as he replied. “I’ve managed for nearly two weeks by just the thought of you.”

John smirked. He pulled Sherlock closer. “Maybe you do need to be punished. Wanking over the thought of your best friend _and_ flat mate for nearly two weeks. That’s naughty, Sherlock. _Very, very_  naughty,” John said, kissing Sherlock’s ear. “But don’t worry. I’ll straighten you out.”

In one lightning quick move, John had Sherlock bent over his knee. Sherlock’s cock rubbed against the denim of John’s jeans, making him moan. He was sure he was slippery with precum. On any normal day, that would’ve been tremendously embarrassing but, that day, there seemed to be no barriers. 

John’s hand rubbed Sherlock’s arse until a warm feeling sprouted in Sherlock's erection, as if it knew he was going to be pleased in a few moments. Sherlock inhaled and waited for John’s spanks. 

The barrage of spanks came down in a matter of seconds. Sherlock kicked and squirmed, trying to wrench from John’s iron tight grip but everything proved to be unsuccessful. He laid there, moaning and trembling. Sweat dripped down his brow as he shook. “ _Fuck, Captain_ ,” Sherlock moaned.

John smirked. The sound of Sherlock’s strangled moan sent an electrifying spark down to his already erect cock. He rotated his wrist before spanking Sherlock again. 

Sherlock trembled and twitched. His head fell but sprang back up as John’s hand slapped him. He felt another rush of blood flow through him, down to his throbbing cock. His member was begging for release. “Captain, I’m- I’m- Yes!” Sherlock moaned as John’s hand slapped his thigh. The overpowering pain made Sherlock cry out as he came. His orgasm covered the sheets and John’s legs. Sherlock’s body went limp and collapsed over John’s knee.

John ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls. “Captain, that was, _ah_ , fantastic,” Sherlock said in between pants.

John said. “I do hope I didn’t hurt you,” he said. Sherlock shook his head. “Good. Because we have a little problem,” John said. Sherlock cocked his head but understood when John shifted his hips. His erection pushed through his trousers, grazing Sherlock’s thigh. 

“Oh,” Sherlock said, concealing his moan.

“Yeah,” John said. “What do you propose we do about it?” he asked. 

Sherlock turned to look up at John properly. “You could... Come inside me,” he suggested. 

John smirked. He caged Sherlock’s legs with his thighs, pinning Sherlock to the bed. “Brilliant idea, Soldier,” he growled. He licked just below Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock moaned and looked down at John’s trousers. They were bulging and Sherlock noticed how they seemed near to bursting. He fingered John’s trousers until he managed to find the zipper. He unzipped them.

John kicked them off and took care of his shirt. 

Sherlock noticed how perfect John was. He looked as if he were a statue, perfect and sculpted. Sherlock gazed down at John’s pants, and slowly reached for them. He pulled them down slightly, revealing a patch of orange hair. Sherlock bit back a moan. John pulled his pants off and threw them behind him. They landed on the foot of the bed and fell to the floor. 

John’s erection stood and Sherlock’s eyes widened at the sight of it. It was long and wet, much like Sherlock had imagined it in his dreams. He let out a quiet moan. 

John ground his erection on Sherlock’s. Sherlock moaned and clung onto the headboard as if it were a life preserver. “Please, Captain. I _need_ you,” Sherlock begged. 

John smirked. He threw Sherlock’s leg over his head. It didn’t take that much effort, as Sherlock was extremely flexible. He kissed the inside of Sherlock’s thighs, biting gently. His tongue glided across Sherlock’s skin.

“Are you... Clean?” John asked, not meaning to insult Sherlock. 

Sherlock pondered this question for a moment. “If you’re talking about STDs, yes I am clean. Why do you- _Oh_ ,” Sherlock moaned as John’s tongue encircled his tight muscle. It licked at the dark patch of hair at the base of his shaft.

”I like this hair,” John said. He looked up at Sherlock and gave a long, slow lick. 

Sherlock sighed dreamily. “Ah, Captain. That tongue of yours is dangerous,” he said. 

As if to prove Sherlock right, John’s tongue darted in and out of Sherlock’s opening. “I like danger,” John growled. 

Sherlock tried to sit up but was shoved back down by John.

“No, no, no. You didn’t disobey your captain, did you?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “No sir.”

“Oh, what a shame,” John said. “Looks like you didn’t learn. Shall I punish you more?” John asked. Sherlock’s erratic heartbeat motivated him. He nodded.

John reached into his drawers and pulled out lube. He stroked himself and moaned. He sat in between Sherlock’s legs and rested Sherlock’s waist on his thighs. Sherlock’s legs wrapped around John’s waist. 

Sherlock gripped the headboard as the tip of John’s member entered him. With a brash push, John was fully inside Sherlock. Sherlock’s hips lifted off the mattress as he cried out. “Captain, please,” he begged. John thrusted and Sherlock arched his back. “Ah, Captain, _yes_.” His moans were shaky and  dripping with desire. Sherlock’s hands traveled from the headboard to John’s body. They wrapped around his neck. 

John groaned as he thrusted. Sherlock’s nails pierced his skin. His muscles strained against John’s cock. They tightened as John pushed in and slowly eased back to normal as John began to pull out. If he thrusted, Sherlock’s muscles would contract around him. The feel of Sherlock’s insides around him was by far the most sensual thing John had ever experienced.

Sweat dropped down Sherlock’s body as he gripped John’s neck. He‘d pulled himself up and was now sitting on John. Sherlock threw his head back as John thrusted up into him. “ _Oh, Captain. Yes, fuck, yes, Jesus Christ_ ,” Sherlock moaned. His entire body was practically dripping in sweat. Sherlock’s erection bobbed up and down as John thrusted. 

John bit Sherlock’s ear and tugged gently. “Tell me how you feel,” he ordered. 

Sherlock didn’t react and John’s teeth clenched around his ear. He yelped and obeyed. “I feel... Hot,” he said.

“And?” 

Sherlock searched for the words to describe the euphoric feeling. “I feel hot and... Tight,” he said.

John smirked. He thrusted and felt Sherlock’s muscles fight against him. He moaned and thrusted again. Sherlock’s body shook and his muscles pressed around John’s prick. John thrusted and thrusted, moaning and grunting. 

Sherlock’s loud moans and John’s primal grunts filled the room. Sherlock didn’t care if the floor below them could hear. All he cared about was that he could hear John, and John could hear him.

As John’s grunts grew more aggressive, his thrusts became more powerful and quick. Sherlock’s muscled ached as John’s erection pounded against his prostate. “Captain, don’t stop. _Don’t stop_ ,” Sherlock moaned. 

John thrusted, penetrating Sherlock’s prostate. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Soldier,” he said. He sucked on Sherlock’s neck while heightening himself into Sherlock. His erection grew heavy with his orgasm and he licked Sherlock’s cheekbone. “Nearly there,” he whispered. “Nearly there.”

Sherlock panted. He rocked back and forth on John’s lap. John thrusted, which made Sherlock’s rocks faster. John groaned and thrusted. As he thrusted, Sherlock’s nails dug into his skin. John moaned as he came. 

Sherlock collapsed into the pillows and panted. He was sure he looked disheveled and sweaty. He admired the man above him. John’s hair was sticking up in different directions and his cheeks were flushed. 

John leaned down when he felt something sticky on his stomach. He looked down at the white splat of semen on his stomach. “Sherlock? Did you...?” he asked. 

Sherlock could feel his ears heat up as he blushed. “...Yes,” he said. 

John smirked. “Well, it’s good to know I can make you come twice. Even on our first time,” he said. 

Sherlock avoided John’s gaze. He was too embarrassed. John’s hand lifted Sherlock’s head. He kissed him softly. “Don’t worry. I take it as a compliment,” John said. 

Sherlock blushed deeper. He was certain his face was a scarlet red. He smiled up at John, trying his best not to look foolish. John smiled back and took Sherlock in his arms. Sherlock nuzzled closer to him. He buried his face in John’s chest. “Are you going to sleep, Captain?” he asked. 

John nodded. “Yes. We do have a case to solve, after all,” he joked. 

Sherlock smiled and let his eyes close. He slowly fell asleep, safe and secure in John’s arms.


End file.
